Quand les oiseaux s'envolent
by Sissi-Gina
Summary: Découvrez la nouvelle vie des soeurs Bennet devenue Mrs Darcy, Mrs Bingley et autre, entre joies, larmes, déception, bébés et nouvelles connaissances, voici la suite d'Orgueil et Préjugés ! L'histoire commence un peu avant le mariage de Jane et Lizzie et est directement inspirée du livre et plutôt du film de 2005 (pour le décor et les visages des personnages).
1. Chapter 1 : Premières Inquiètudes

**Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce site. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'essayerais d'être régulière dans mes publications mais il y aura certainement des fois où mon imagination me fera défaut. Un grand merci à ConstanceBoniful qui est ma Beta Reader.**

**Disclaimer**** : Tous les personnages actuels appartiennent à la grande et géniale Jane Austen mais je ne vous garantis pas qu'il n'y en ait pas de nouveaux ! **

**L'histoire commence peu avant les mariages de Jane et Elizabeth. Nous sommes donc en Octobre 1814, environ un mois avant les deux mariages.**

**Chapter 1 :** **Premières inquiétudes**

C'était une vérité universellement reconnue à Meryton, qu'Elizabeth Bennet avait de la chance. Non seulement elle allait épouser un homme riche possédant une grande propriété dans le Derbyshire et une demeure à Grosvenor Square à Londres, mais la rumeur disait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage d'amour. Les mauvaises langues de Meryton n'y croyaient pas et préféraient penser que Miss Eliza avait plus été attirée par la fortune de Mr Darcy que par sa beauté remarquable et son redoutable caractère. Selon leur avis, Elizabeth serait peut-être riche mais sans aucun doute, elle serait malheureuse avec un homme aussi froid et orgueilleux que lui. Heureusement, Elizabeth était trop occupée avec Jane par les préparatifs de leur prochain mariage – qu'elles faisaient ensemble – pour prêter attention à ces ragots. Qui de toute manière ne l'aurait guère blessée car elle savait que Darcy et elle partageaient un amour sincère.

Mrs Bennet n'était pas peu fière de se débarrasser de ses deux filles aînées. Elles avaient beau se marier dans à peine quelques semaines, Longbourn était sans-dessus-dessous ce qui mettait les nerfs de Mr Bennet à rude épreuve car il devait supporter ceux de son épouse et l'agitation que ses filles provoquaient. Jane et Elizabeth n'étaient pas épargnées car il n'y avait pas un jour où leur mère imaginait un problème avec leur robe de mariée, leur trousseau ou leur bouquet alors que tout était en ordre. Chaque matin, Mrs Bennet les jetait presque du lit pour faire un énième essayage de peur qu'elles aient grossi dans la nuit et ne puissent plus rentrer dans leurs robes.

Elles leur avaient été offertes le plus courtoisement possible par leurs futurs époux. Cela n'avait pas manqué de gêner Mr Bennet ainsi que les deux concernées mais Mrs Bennet s'était aussitôt exclamé qu'il était bien normal que ce soit leurs futurs gendres qui en fassent l'achat étant donné leur aisance financière comparé à celle de leur famille « qui pouvait se faire jeter dehors par l'affreux Mr Collins dès que le pauvre Mr Bennet serait en paix ».

Celle de Jane était en satin d'un joli rose très pâle. Le bas était orné de fines broderies représentant des colombes. Elle avait aussi reçu en cadeau un collier à double rang de perles fines, venant de la mère de Bingley. Elles les porteraient le jour de la cérémonie. La robe d'Elizabeth était en soie ivoire et les manches en dentelle blanche des épaules aux poignets. De petites perles nacrées parsemaient le tissu fluide. On aurait dit que la rosée du matin venait de tomber sur sa robe. Elle aussi avait eu un cadeau de la part de son fiancé. Darcy lui avait offert un collier avec un camée en ivoire représentant la déesse de l'amour, Vénus. Ce petit sous-entendu avait fait rosir Elizabeth de plaisir quand elle eut ce présent entre les mains. Avant que Mrs Bennet ne lui arrache des mains pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près, en s'exclamant que décidément, Mr Darcy était un vrai gentleman ! Mr Bennet avait fini par partager l'avis de son épouse à la différence que lui n'avait pas dénigrer Darcy dès le début et était à présent très fier de ses deux futurs gendres après avoir passé plus d'un après-midi enfermé dans la bibliothèque à converser de sujets divers.

Mrs Bennet essayait de constituer la liste des invités à l'aide de Jane et Elizabeth. Il y aurait bien-sûr tous les membres de la famille proches et sur demande de Mrs Bennet, car elle souhaitait que le triomphe de ses deux filles aînées soit révélé au plus de personnes possibles, bon nombre de leurs connaissances et amis. Bingley et Darcy n'auraient qu'à rajouter les personnes qu'ils souhaitaient inviter. Le repas des deux noces se déroulerait à Netherfield Park car il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence, Longbourn était trop petit pour accueillir autant de personnes. Bingley, pour éviter tout embarrassement, avait alors proposé de lui-même à sa future belle-mère de faire le repas chez lui. Jane et Elizabeth avaient souhaité faire un double mariage aussi leurs noces seraient célébrées le même jour en la chapelle de Meryton. Il était ensuite prévu que les deux nouvelles mariées passent la nuit à Netherfield et que les deux couples partent le lendemain en lune de miel dont la destination était encore inconnue à Jane et Elizabeth. A ce sujet Mrs Bennet n'avait cessé de parler.

- Oh comme il serait plaisant que vous alliez à Brighton ! L'air de la mer vous ferait le plus grand bien et peut-être auriez-vous l'occasion de dire bonjour au colonel Foster ? Ou alors dans le Lake District ? Les paysages y sont magnifiques alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne destination. Comme il serait affreux que vous alliez en Ecosse. Le temps de ce pays ne me plaît guère…

Et le sujet tant redouté fut finalement abordé avec la délicatesse habituelle de Mrs Bennet : la nuit de noce.

- Il est bien-sûr hors de question que la nuit de noces se passe à Netherfield. Ce n'est pas commode avec tout le monde qu'il y aura sous ce toit. Non bien-sûr, il est évident que cela aura lieu pendant la lune de miel. Oh mes chères filles ! Il est vrai que je ne vous ai pas du tout informé de _tout cela_. C'est pourquoi il est grand temps de vous apprendre les choses à faire. N'ayez point peur car il est de votre devoir de donner des héritiers à des hommes riches comme Mr Bingley ou Mr Darcy. Il suffira de vous laisser faire et de prendre votre mal en patience car après tout vous ne pouvez faire que cela. Il se peut que vous ayez mal mais ne le faites surtout pas savoir car cela pourrait dissuader votre époux de continuer or il est primordial que ayez des enfants …

Tout ce discours avait bien-sûr fait rougir et effrayé les deux jeunes filles et tout particulièrement Jane qui fut à peu près rassuré par la répartie habituelle de sa sœur.

Les deux aînées Bennet étaient visitées par leurs fiancés presque tous les jours quand elles n'étaient pas invitées pour le thé à Netherfield. Elizabeth n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard à la fois envieux et haineux que Caroline Bingley posait sur elle, à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Celle qui avait imaginé un jour devenir la maîtresse de Pemberley ne pardonnait cet affront ni à Elizabeth qu'elle avait toujours peu apprécié et ni à Jane qui n'y pouvait malheureusement rien. En vertus des liens qui les unissaient et du fait qu'elle allait devenir la femme de son frère, elle n'était pas aussi désagréable avec elle qu'elle aurait pu l'être avec d'autres mais elle se montrait tout de même très hautaine avec elle ainsi qu'avec sa sœur. Il lui arrivait par moment de lancer de petites piques destinées à blesser Elizabeth ou de flatter Mr Darcy pour exaspérer sa fiancée. Elle parvenait parfois à ces fins mais Darcy n'éprouvait à chaque fois qu'indifférence, contrairement à sa future femme comme il l'apprit au cours d'une promenade :

- Vous semblez bien songeuse, remarqua Darcy.

- Il semble que Caroline se complaît à éprouver de la jalousie à mon égard.

- Et aussi à me tenir de longs discours que je n'écoute guère, fit-il pour la rassurer.

- Je ne doute pas de vous Mr Darcy.

- Alors de quoi doutez-vous Elizabeth ? s'enquit-il.

- De moi-même sans doute. Ou de ma capacité à assumer l'honneur qui m'est fait de vous épouser. Ces piques, qui ne sont pour vous que de vaines paroles contre lesquelles vous pensez que je peux me défendre avec mon sarcasme, m'atteignent bien plus profondément que vous ne le croyez, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Darcy s'arrêta et pris Elizabeth par les épaules, cherchant son regard.

- Regardez-moi Lizzie, murmura-t-il avec douceur, en utilisant pour la première fois ce diminutif.

Elle leva des yeux embués de larmes.

- Je ne me crois pas assez digne de vous pour pouvoir être votre épouse malgré nos sentiments. Avez-vous entendu les dires de Caroline et de tous les autres qui murmurent sur notre mariage ? s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes coulant.

Darcy chassa les gouttes de rosée qui perlaient aux yeux d'Elizabeth, et d'un doigt ganté, lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

Ce geste plein de tendresse la calma instantanément mais une boule dans la gorge lui restait.

- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous du « qu'en dira-t-on » Elizabeth ? surtout venant d'une personne comme Caroline, jalouse et possessive qui ne pense qu'à son bien-être personnel. C'est vous que j'aime Lizzie et que je vais épouser, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il osa rapprocher un peu plus son visage de celui d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci, au début un peu hésitante, posa une main sur son torse comme pour l'inviter à s'approcher davantage. Darcy déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth qui y répondit d'abord avec timidité puis leurs sentiments prenant le dessus, ils approfondirent leur baiser faisant naître en chacun le désir de l'autre. Leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient et ils se trouvaient dans une position assez inconvenante du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés et qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, pouvant être découverts. Mr Darcy reprit ses esprits et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre les yeux brillants.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé Elizabeth.

- Pas le moins du monde Mr Darcy, fit-elle en rougissant, des papillons encore dans le ventre.

Les deux fiancés se tenaient encore les mains lorsque les autres furent visibles. Elizabeth qui avait retrouvé son aplomb après le doux et passionné geste de son fiancé, ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à l'oreille de celui-ci :

- Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il y a beaucoup de serpents sur ce chemin Mr Darcy ? chuchota-t-elle en apercevant Caroline qui avançait en compagnie de Jane et Bingley et des Hurst.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Mr Darcy ! vous auriez pu nous attendre ! minauda Caroline vous êtes plein d'énergie ce matin pour nous avoir autant distancé avec Miss Eliza, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de dégout pour Elizabeth, s'apercevant de la proximité des deux jeunes gens.

- J'avais le souhait de marcher seul avec ma fiancée, répondit-il froidement en lui lançant un regard noir et en serrant derrière son dos la main d'Elizabeth pour la rassurer.

Cela fut suffisant pour dissuader Caroline de continuer, qui engagea alors la conversation avec sa sœur et Jane pour dissimuler son mécontentement et sa gêne.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth eut envie de rentrer, aussi Darcy voulut l'escorter jusqu'à Netherfield. Caroline, après une œillade à Louisa exprima le même désir et c'est suivi par cette dernière et les Hurst qu'ils rentrèrent, laissant Jane et Bingley à leurs affaires. Une fois à l'intérieur, Caroline confia ses gants à sa femme de chambre puis elle invita sa sœur à aller dans le petit salon pour jouer aux cartes. Elles furent rejointes par Mr Hurst qui ne tarda pas à s'assoupir sur le canapé et par Lizzie et Darcy qui discutaient discrètement de littérature.<p>

- Voulez- vous vous joindre à nous Mr Darcy ? les interrompit Miss Bingley. Et vous aussi Miss Elizabeth ?

Darcy peu enclin à se retrouver au milieu de femmes déclina l'offre de Caroline et Elizabeth fit de même n'aimant guère les jeux de cartes ni celle qui les distribuait. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa en face de Mr Hurst et continuèrent leur conversation à mi-voix sous les yeux jaloux de Caroline jusqu'au moment où Charles et Jane parurent, les joues rougit par le vent d'Octobre.

- Ah Charles ! nous n'attendions plus que vous ! s'exclama Louisa avec un sourire.

- Oh oui ! Venez mon frère. Joignez-vous à nous. J'avais peur que nous finissions par nous ennuyer avant votre arrivée, fit Miss Bingley avec un regard pour le jeune couple assis sur le sofa.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Bingley après s'être assuré que cela ne posait aucun problème à Jane qu'il la délaisse un instant. Te joins-tu à nous Darcy ?

Voyant que sa fiancée avait envie de converser avec sa sœur aînée et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec Caroline, il accepta cette fois-ci. Jane se dirigea vers Elizabeth qui se leva.

- Allons donc à la fenêtre, nous y serons plus à l'aise, lui dit Lizzie.

Elles s'assirent sur la banquette en capiton, avec derrière elles, le parc du domaine éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil, qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la vitre.

- Alors comment était ta longue promenade ? la taquina Elizabeth.

Jane rougit.

- Lizzie tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse !

- Oh si, je le sais très bien même si notre bonheur est certainement différent, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers la table où jouait Mr Darcy.

- Quelle chance que nous ayons trouvé l'âme sœur et presqu'en même temps. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être heureuse en te voyant seule.

- Alors va donc féliciter Mr Darcy pour sa clairvoyance qui lui a permis de me demander une seconde fois en mariage, déclara sa sœur en riant doucement.

- Puisse le temps ne pas te changer car Mr Darcy risque fort de s'ennuyer sans ton audace et ta répartie qui plaît tant à notre père, sourit Jane.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, mon caractère lui réserve bien des surprises comme le sien m'en réserve très certainement !

La fin de la journée se termina agréablement comme toutes celles depuis quelques semaines et Jane et Elizabeth rentrèrent à Longbourn sans encombre à bord de la voiture de Mr Bingley.

* * *

><p>Alors que Jane allait voir Mary et Kitty qui étaient dans le salon au coin du feu, en compagnie de Mrs Bennet qui discutait avec Mrs Hill des préparatifs des deux mariages, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle toqua légèrement et entra avant que quelqu'un ait répondu.<p>

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Lizzie, demanda son père, levant les yeux du livre qu'il tenait ouvert dans ses mains.

- Vous apportez un peu d'agitation, sa fille cadette en s'asseyant face à lui. A moins que vous n'en ayez eu suffisamment.

Mr Bennet soupira.

- J'ai bien peur que depuis que Lydia s'est mariée, il y a bien moins de bruits dans cette maison, dit-il faussement déçu. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! il serait tant que je puisse dormir en toute tranquillité dans cette pièce ! plaisanta-t-il.

Il referma son livre.

- Mais peut-être avais-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- Et bien … je me demandais ... Que pensez-vous de Mr Darcy ? dit-elle hésitante.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus l'épouser Lizzie, ta mère risque de faire une attaque.

Cela la fit sourire et Mr Bennet reprit, l'air plus sérieux :

- Il y a-t-il un problème pour que tu requiers mon avis ? Oh … Je vois dans tes yeux le doute Lizzie. Tu m'as pourtant affirmé que tu l'aimais, s'étonna Mr Bennet.

- Cela va vous paraitre étrange Papa mais … j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'en ai parlé à Mr Darcy qui m'a rassuré mais je voulais avoir votre avis sur la question.

- Je ne reconnais plus ma Lizzie. Serait-ce l'amour de Mr Darcy qui te met ainsi les humeurs à l'envers ? plaisanta son père. Ou les remarques déplacées de certaines personnes ? fit-il visant juste.

L'expression d'Elizabeth répondit à sa place.

- Ta détermination et ton esprit ont déjà mis en déroute et plus d'une fois certaines jeunes filles prétentieuses. Alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'une Miss Bingley – car c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit ? – te fasse perdre ton sang-froid. Ton fiancé t'aime – je m'en suis aperçu assez vite – et tu es capable d'écarter tous les « on dit » même si cela ne sera pas facile au début, je l'admets. Mais ne les laisse pas tout gâcher, la défendit-il.

- Et quoi qu'il se dise, tu restes ma Lizzie et je pense que Mr Darcy se fera un plaisir de provoquer en duel quiconque dira du mal de toi, ria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci Papa, cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur tout ce que vous m'avez dit, déclara-t-elle enfin rassurée avec un grand sourire.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'empressa de rejoindre sa mère et ses sœurs qui venaient de monter à l'étage pour se changer avant le souper.


	2. Chapter 2 : Disputes prémaritales

****Je suis vraiment désolé mes chers lecteurs pour l'immense attente que vous avez dû faire. J'ai pris un retard énorme et les circonstances ont fait que je n'étais pas dans ma meilleure période pour écrire aussi je vous remercie infiniment de me lire et de me laisser des reviews car c'est en les relisant que j'ai réaliser à tel point il fallait que je me bouge les fesses pour écrire. ^^ Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qu'il est vrai j'ai mis beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à écrire. Je dis aussi un gros merci à helena, Claude, Guest, Mimija, marie, Elsa et sad33 que je n'ai pas pu remercier par PM comme les autres. Voilà gros gros bisous et bonne lecture.****

****Disclaimer**** : Tous les personnages actuels appartiennent à la grande et géniale Jane Austen.****

**Chapter 2 :**** Disputes pré-maritales**

Quelques jours avant son mariage, un matin, Jane vint trouver Elizabeth. Voyant l'air légèrement inquiet de sa sœur, celle-ci lui demanda aussitôt :

- Jane, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air toute pâle. Il y a-t-il un problème avec Kitty ? Mary ? Maman ? Papa ! Ou les préparatifs du mariage ? proposa-t-elle voyant que sa sœur n'osait pas parler.

- Non il ne s'agit de rien de cela … Oh Lizzie ! J'ai repensé à ce que Maman avait dit … tu sais … pour la nuit de noce …

Le beau visage de Jane semblait torturé par la peur et elle se tordait les mains d'inquiétude.

- Chère Jane ! Tu aimes Mr Bingley et lui t'aime également. Tu as juste à lui faire confiance, te blesser n'est aucunement dans ses intentions alors quoiqu'il fasse je suis certaine qu'il le fera avec douceur.

Elizabeth, après ce long discours adressé plus à elle-même qu'à sa sœur, pris Jane dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Maman fait paraître cela terrifiant mais observe bien que nous sommes cinq alors cela ne l'a pas tant terrifié que cela ! plaisanta Elizabeth ce qui réussit à faire sourire Jane.

* * *

><p>La plupart des invités étaient maintenant arrivés. Le colonel Fitzwilliam s'était présenté la veille accompagné de Georgiana et de Mrs Annesley, d'un ou deux amis de Darcy et de quelques connaissances de Bingley. Le comte Fitzwilliam, frère de la défunte Mrs Darcy et de Lady Catherine et père du colonel était en voyage avec son épouse Fanny et leur fils aîné, le vicomte Philip et son épouse, la vicomtesse Harriet n'avaient pu répondre positivement à l'invitation car leurs deux enfants étaient souffrant ainsi le colonel Fitzwilliam serait le seul représentant de cette branche familiale au mariage. Tous résidaient à Netherfield qui malgré sa grande taille était presque plein à craquer. Les Bennet avaient quant à eux, accueillis les Gardiner et leurs quatre enfants à Longbourn et les Wickam étaient arrivés avec une semaine d'avance. Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette surprise était dû à leurs désagréments financiers. Le reste de leurs amis et connaissances avait pris leurs quartiers dans les auberges de Meryton. Mr Collins ainsi que sa « chère Charlotte », étaient attendus dans l'après-midi à Lucas Lodge. Lady Catherine ne les avait bien-sûr pas accompagné car ce mariage était pour elle une souillure infligée à Pemberley. Anne n'avait guère eu le choix et s'était contenter de se ranger en silence du côté de sa mère. Cela chagrinait d'ailleurs Darcy qui éprouvait tout de même de l'affection pour sa cousine mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter les remontrances de sa tante et souhaitait préserver autant que possible Elizabeth de celle-ci.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr Collins et Charlotte arrivèrent à Longbourn accompagnés des Lucas pile pour l'heure du thé alors que les sœurs Bennet - grâce au temps clément – jouaient dans le parc avec les enfants Gardiner. Ils furent reçus par Mrs Gardiner car Mrs Bennet se reposait à l'étage à cause de ses nerfs et Mr Bennet se trouvait dans la bibliothèque avec son beau-frère.<p>

- Je suis navrée de vous accueillir seule, fit-elle avec un sourire contrit, mais Mrs Bennet se repose à l'étage, nos maris se trouvent en grande discussion je ne sais où et mes nièces sont dans le parc.

- Ne soyez pas désolé ma chère madame, répondit Mr Collins à la place des Lucas. Vous devez être Mrs Gardiner, la tante de mes belles cousines.

- En effet, fit-elle les yeux ronds de découvrir pour la première fois ce drôle de personnage dont lui avait tant parlé ses nièces.

Il allait continuer en citant sa bienfaitrice mais il fut empêché à temps par Charlotte qui émit l'idée de saluer les filles de la maison. Mrs Gardiner envoya Sarah pour faire descendre Mrs Bennet et demanda à Mrs Hill d'aller chercher les sœurs Bennet ainsi que ses propres enfants. Sir William et Lady Lucas ainsi que leur fille Maria qui étaient resté en retrait lorsque Mr Collins avait pris la parole de peur de fâcher leur gendre, saluaient à présent avec animation les femmes Bennet qui venaient de faire leur entrée. Mrs Bennet se mit aussitôt à discuter avec Lady Lucas du mariage tandis que Maria prenait part aux jeux des enfants avec Kitty et Mary et que Charlotte serrait dans ses bras Elizabeth tout en discutant avec elle, Jane et Mrs Gardiner. Alertés par le bruit de toutes ces discussions, Mr Bennet et Mr Gardiner sortirent de la bibliothèque pour saluer ces dames ainsi que Sir William. Mr Bennet l'invita à se joindre à eux et se sentit obligé de proposer la même chose à Mr Collins qui accepta avec enthousiaste, curieux de voir le nombre d'ouvrage « correct » que contenait la bibliothèque. Charlotte et Elizabeth s'assirent dans un coin et Jane et leur tante crurent bon de les laisser seules.

- Comme tu as l'air épanouie Charlotte ! s'exclama Elizabeth en regardant le visage radieux de son amie.

- Toi aussi tu as l'air heureux. Je suis si contente pour toi. Tu as réussi à rester fidèle à tes principes après tout. Oh Lizzie ! J'attendais de te voir pour te le dire car je refusais de te l'apprendre par écrit malgré les insistances de mon époux mais… J'attends un enfant !

- Oh Charlotte c'est merveilleux ! Je te félicite ! Cela fait-il longtemps ?

- Trois mois ce mois-ci selon le docteur.

Maintenant qu'elle savait la nouvelle, Elizabeth parut seulement remarquer les légères rondeurs qui commençaient à apparaître sur le ventre de Charlotte.

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois la marraine mais mon mari a décidé d'en faire la demande à Lady Catherine… fit Charlotte avec un sourire gêné.

- Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne m'empêchera pas de m'en occuper lorsque nous nous verrons, ria Elizabeth.

- Mais j'aurais aimé te rendre la pareille puisque je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des preuves de ton amitié Charlotte, dit gravement Elizabeth en voyant que son amie paraissait vraiment dérangé par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la marraine. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que nous sommes amies.

- Oui, excuse-moi Lizzie mais avec tous ces évènements, je suis un peu fatiguée et je me sens plus affectée pour de petites choses, s'excusa Charlotte.

Elizabeth compatit avec elle et bientôt, il fut l'heure de rentrer à Lucas Lodge.

* * *

><p>Les derniers jours avant le mariage ne furent pas de tout repos ni à Longbourn ni à Netherfield. A Longbourn, régnait une cohue terrible et la présence de Lydia n'y était pas étrangère. Celle-ci, non-contente de se faire recevoir avec une semaine d'avance en terrain conquis, paradait dans toute la maisonnée avec son alliance comme trophée et faisait toute sorte de caprice. Ce qui avait eu le don d'exaspérer Lizzie, Jane malgré elle et à leur plus grand étonnement, Kitty comme elles avaient pu le voir lors d'une dispute entre les deux sœurs qui s'entendaient à merveille auparavant. Elizabeth et Jane rentraient alors de promenades quand des cris se firent entendre. Elles se précipitèrent dans le hall pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, sans réellement s'inquiéter.<p>

- Lydia, rend-moi mon chapeau !

- Pas question ! Tu es ma sœur j'ai bien le droit de te le prendre !

Jusque-là cela n'avait surpris ni Jane ni Lizzie mais ce qui avait suivi les avait fortement étonné de la part de Kitty.

- Tu es peut-être ma sœur, mais depuis que tu es mariée, plus rien ne semble exister à tes yeux ! Nous ne sommes pas des objets que tu peux prendre comme bon te semble ni tes serviteurs à l'écoute de tes moindres caprices !

- Oublies-tu que je suis mariée ? C'est moi maintenant la femme la plus importante de la maison, répliqua Lydia d'une voix hautaine.

- Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis ! Tu n'habites même plus ici et dois-je te rappeler que ta présence est dû au fait que nos sœurs se marient ? Ce n'est donc pas toi qui es à l'honneur mais bien elles deux. Alors cesse de nous prendre de haut comme si tu étais une duchesse ! s'écria Kitty qui en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de sa sœur préféré, qu'elle ne comprenait plus.

- Ne réagis donc pas comme cela, quelle chance tu auras de pouvoir rester vieille fille aux côtés de Mary et de ses sermons dans cette maison ! répondit méchamment Lydia, blessé et ne sachant pas comment se défendre. Tiens ! Le voilà ton chapeau !

Elle monta à l'étage en courant, laissant Kitty seule dans le hall avec sa rancœur et sa tristesse de voir sa sœur s'éloigner d'elle. Jane et Elizabeth, qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation, s'approchèrent doucement de Kitty et la prirent dans leur bras.

- Tu sais Kitty, Lydia restera toujours Lydia et cela tu ne peux le changer, lui dit doucement l'aînée. Mais je crois tout de même que tes paroles l'ont blessée…

- Oui, je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de telles foudres de ta part. Mais en même temps il faut bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place. Je sais bien que cela te fais de la peine qu'elle se comporte de la sorte mais rien ne pourra la faire changer - tu le sais aussi bien que nous - alors ne te fais plus d'illusions… ajouta Elizabeth

- J'essaie, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile après avoir été si proches pendant tant d'années… Parfois j'ai peine à croire qu'il s'agit de ma sœur…

- Allez, ne te chagrine pas plus...

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes tes sœurs nous aussi. Jane, que dirais-tu de l'idée que nous lui trouverions un mari ? ria Elizabeth.

- Oh mais c'est une idée exquise, ma chère Lizzie, répondit Jane en se prenant au jeu de sa sœur sous le regard mi- surpris mi- horrifié de Kitty.

Les deux aînées se tournèrent vers la plus jeune et éclatèrent de rire.

- Kitty ! Ne fais donc pas cette tête-là ! Lizzie plaisantait !

- Je m'en doute effectivement, sourit Kitty gênée de sa propre naïveté. Maman finira bien par s'en charger de toute manière…

- Oui je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi…

- Allez, rentrons, j'ai promis à Maman de lui faire la lecture, dit Jane.

- Je vous rejoindrais, je suis bien dehors, fit Elizabeth, laissant ses deux sœurs pénétrer dans la maison.

La jeune fille marchait lentement dans le jardin quand elle fut dérangée dans sa solitude par Mr Wickam qui l'interpella. Elle se retourna et vit son beau-frère arriver vers elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, je désire simplement faire quelques pas avec vous.

Elizabeth se retint de lui dire qu'elle, ne le désirait pas le moins du monde et elle continua à marcher sans un mot.

- Pensez-vous être heureuse avec Mr Darcy ? demanda soudainement Wickam.

- Parfaitement, répondit sèchement Elizabeth. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh, je ne voulais pas vous blesser… C'est qu'il me paraît étrange que Darcy change d'attitude alors j'ai peur que vous ne viviez avec quelqu'un de trop orgueilleux et méprisant vu votre caractère…

- Votre sollicitude me touche mais bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien, je puis vous assurez que moi et Mr Darcy partageons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, répliqua Elizabeth en contenant sa colère.

- Bien, fit simplement Wickam.

- Mais puisque nous parlons de bonheur conjugal, puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment se passe votre vie à Newcastle avec Lydia ?

- Euh très bien merci, hésita Wickam prit au dépourvu par la question d'Elizabeth. Votre sœur est toujours aussi enthousiaste et met beaucoup de cœur à s'occuper de notre foyer.

- J'en suis très heureuse.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de foyer, je ne sais si votre sœur vous en a parlé mais nous aurions besoin…

- Je vous arrête là tout de suite Mr Wickam. Je pense que mon fiancé en a déjà assez fait pour vous il me semble.

- Faites-le au moins pour votre sœur, vous n'aurez qu'à envoyer un peu d'argent de temps en temps en prenant sur votre casette personnelle si vous ne voulez pas en informez votre futur époux.

- En effet, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Et il est inutile de m'expliquer la marche à suivre, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Je sais très bien que Lydia est ma sœur mais il faut aussi qu'elle apprenne à se prendre en main. De plus, je trouve très mal placé que vous veniez me voir pour une telle raison alors que je ne suis même pas encore mariée. Vous me parlez de finances Mr Wickam, mais vous oubliez que je ne suis qu'une femme… fit Elizabeth, un sourire ironique aux lèvres en s'éloignant vers Longbourn, laissant son beau-frère méprisable en plein milieu de l'allée.

A Netherfield, l'ambiance n'était pas aux disputes mais l'effervescence qui y régnait était la même, surtout depuis l'arrivée des invités. Darcy avait été très heureux de retrouver sa sœur pour un tel évènement, l'avait été encore plus lorsqu'il l'avait regardé converser avec Elizabeth et n'avait plus eu de doutes quant à l'affection que se portaient mutuellement les deux jeunes femmes. La présence des amis de Bingley et Darcy leur avait permis d'aller souvent à la chasse, loisir qu'appréciaient les deux hommes, tout en évoquant les années passées à l'université. Caroline, fidèle à elle-même, en bonne aguicheuse, tentait d'amadouer sans succès ces messieurs, sous les yeux ahuris de Georgiana et désapprobateurs de Mrs Annesley. Quand elle ne cherchait pas un mari, Caroline préparait avec l'aide de Louisa, Georgiana et sa dame de compagnie, la réception qui allait avoir lieu à Netherfield pour le mariage de son frère et de Darcy, et ce bien à contrecœur même si elle ne parlait quasiment plus à Mr Darcy depuis l'instant où il l'avait remis à sa place lors de la promenade dans le parc de Netherfield. Elle ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins et sa rage fut à son comble lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation entre Darcy et sa sœur, tout à fait par hasard en passant devant la porte entrebâillée de la bibliothèque :

- Fitzwilliam, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et Elizabeth ! C'est tout à fait la femme qu'il te fallait...

- Je suis très heureux de te l'entendre dire. J'avais peur que tu ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur...

- Oh nous avons parlé musique, s'enthousiasma Georgiana. Nous avons l'intention de faire un duo lorsque nous serons à Pemberley. Je suis persuadée que vous serez les plus heureux du monde Fitzwilliam !

- Je l'espère aussi Georgiana, c'est mon vœu le plus cher.

A l'écoute de cette conversation, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de ressentir en elle une rage immense. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'épouserait peut-être pas Mr Darcy mais Londres regorgeait de bons partis pour elle. Elle s'éloigna donc satisfaite mais avec une pointe de rancœur tout de même...

* * *

><p>La veille de leurs mariages, Jane et Elizabeth étaient toutes deux assises dans leur lit à parler à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée, savourant leurs derniers moments de jeunes filles célibataires et surtout le dernier soir qu'elles passeraient ensemble dans cette chambre qu'elles partageait depuis plus de vingt ans. Elizabeth repensa aux dernières semaines et se rendis compte qu'elle n'avait touché mot à Jane de son malaise vis-à-vis de son mariage et des propos de Mis Bingley alors que sa sœur aurait dû être la première informée.<p>

- Jane… il faut que je te parle de quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis quelques temps surtout que j'en ai parlé à Mr Darcy et à notre père.

Jane écouta attentivement sa sœur.

- Oh Lizzie ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parler ? lui reprocha-t-elle. Et maintenant, ce malaise est-il parti ?

- Je le crois. Mais, je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter avec ces histoires alors je me suis tournée vers Mr Darcy puis notre père, pour avoir son avis.

- J'avais compris depuis quelque temps que l'amitié qui nous liait avec Caroline était peut-être bien moins forte qu'avant et que l'affection que je lui avais porté était peut-être trop grande pour qu'elle la mérite...

- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire.

- Mais il est évident que notre relation ne sera plus la même puisque nous serons belles-sœurs, mais je ne doute plus de son hypocrisie et de sa méchanceté passagère.

Ces dernières paroles firent sourire Elizabeth.

- Heureusement que c'est toi que Mr Bingley a choisi car je te laisse volontiers Miss Bingley, confessa-t-elle, les faisant rire toutes les deux.

Les jeunes filles entendirent un craquement dans le couloir et bientôt un léger toquement se mit entendre derrière la porte. Les deux soeurs se turent et l'on vit la tête de Mrs  
>Gardiner dans l'embrasement de la porte.<p>

- Puis-je entrer mes chères nièces ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Bien-sûr ma tante, fit Elizabeth en se levant pour lui ouvrir complètement la porte.

- Je ne parvenais pas à dormir alors pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde, je suis allée chercher moi-même un verre de lait à la cuisine et en remontant j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière. Alors je me suis permis d'entrer. Etes-vous tracasser pour demain ?

- Oh, seulement impatiente, sourit Lizzie.

- Je crois que Jane n'est pas de ton avis.

La concernée rougit légèrement et prit la parole.

- C'est que malgré tes efforts pour me rassurer Lizzie ... Je ne me suis pas encore totalement réconcilier avec la nuit de noce... essaya de plaisanter Jane.

- Jane qui fait de l'esprit ! Effectivement, je ne t'ai pas assez rassuré ! ria Elizabeth.

Puis reprenant son sérieux :

- A vrai dire, mes paroles visaient aussi à me rassurer moi-même et je dois dire qu'elles n'ont pas fonctionné non plus.

Mrs Gardiner s'assit entre Jane et Elizabeth et prit leur main dans chacune des siennes.

- Eh bien… commença-t-elle. J'avais l'intention de parler avec vous à propos de cela, ayant remarqué que les paroles de ma belle-sœur n'étaient pas tout à fait adaptées. La seule solution était d'en parler avec vous demain matin, malgré le fait que je trouvais ça un peu « rude » avant la cérémonie mais maintenant semble le moment tout indiqué !

Le fait que leur tante se proposa de les rassurer et de les « instruire » sur ce geste « capital », amorça chez Jane et Elizabeth un immense soulagement. Les trois femmes discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mrs Gardiner se montra très douce et compréhensive et se fit très délicate dans ses paroles ce qui acheva de convaincre les deux sœurs que la nuit de noce n'était pas une chose si horrible que cela aux dires de Mrs Bennet. Sans compter qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mariages de raison mais bel et bien de mariages d'amour comme le fit si justement remarquer leur tante. Elle les quitta sur les coups de deux heures et chacune pu enfin dormir sereine quant à l'évènement imminent…

* * *

><p>- Kitty avez-vous perdu la tête ? s'exclama Mrs Bennet d'une voix stridente dans la chambre voisine de Jane et Elizabeth.<p>

Celles-ci étaient réveillées depuis un petit moment par l'enthousiasme grandissant de leur mère mais elles avaient préféré rester au calme quelques instants avant la tempête. Elles se regardèrent, amusées à l'écoute de cette scène qu'elles ne revivraient sans doute jamais et tendirent l'oreille.

- Sortez immédiatement de votre lit jeune fille ! Croyez-vous que nous ayons suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir jouer les paresseuses ?! Voulez-vous donc empêcher vos sœurs de se marier ?! Mary ! Où sont passé vos rubans ? Hâtez-vous de les trouver ! Kitty, seigneur ! Levez-vous et allez sonner Sarah pour qu'elle s'occupe de vous mais surtout qu'elle ne s'attarde pas car ce sont Jane et Lizzie qui doivent être les plus belles ! D'ailleurs, où sont-elles ? Ne sont donc t-elles pas encore réveillées ? Que Dieu nous protège ! Allons-nous réussir à être à l'heure ?!

En entendant ces paroles, Jane et Elizabeth surgirent de leur lit en pouffant de rire et commencèrent à peigner leurs cheveux avant que leur mère ne fasse irruption dans leur chambre. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et la luminosité du couloir entra dans la pièce.

- Oh mes chères filles ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?! Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la chance que vous avez ! Kitty ! l'interpella Mrs Bennet alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir. Allez donc réveiller Lydia et Mr Wickam et demandez à Mary quelle vérifie que les Gardiner sont levés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être en retard ! Et coiffez-vous pour l'amour de Dieu ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas nous faire honte à l'église ?! Seigneur nous n'allons jamais être prêtes avant la cérémonie !

- Bonjour Maman, firent en chœur Jane et Lizzie.

- Oh venez que je vous sers dans mes bras ! Voyons, où sont passé vos robes de mariée ? Ah oui, derrière le paravent !

Mrs Gardiner fit son entrée suivit de ses deux filles et de Mary.

- Oh ma sœur ! N'est-ce pas un jour magnifique ?! Aidez-moi donc à apprêter Jane et Lizzie. Mary emmenez vos cousines avec vous et allez tout de suite chercher Sarah. Où diable donc se trouve Kitty ?! Est-elle coiffée au moins ?

- Elle aide Lydia à se préparer et Sarah s'est occupée de ses cheveux. Je vais la chercher tout de suite, fit-elle en ressortant dans le couloir accompagnée des deux petites filles.

- Mr Bennet et Mr Gardiner sont avec Mr Wickam et mes deux jeunes fils dans la bibliothèque ainsi toute la gente féminine de la maison a colonisé l'étage, plaisanta Mrs Gardiner.

- Dites plutôt qu'ils ont eu peur d'entendre parler chiffons, coiffures et bijoux ! ria Elizabeth en même temps qu'elle revêtait sa robe avec l'aide de sa tante tandis que sa sœur faisait de même avec leur mère.

L'arrivée de Sarah pour coiffer les deux futures mariées aurait pu être discrète si elle n'avait été accompagnée de Lydia, toujours aussi exubérante et sans gêne, de Kitty avec qui elle venait se disputer pour une histoire de coiffure, de Mary et des deux filles Gardiner, Camilla et Alice, âgées respectivement de huit et six ans. Venait s'ajouter également, Anna, la femme de chambre de Mrs Gardiner, pour prêter main forte à Sarah. Les deux femmes de chambres s'approchèrent des deux futures mariées pour s'occuper de leurs coiffures qui pour l'occasion seraient plus sophistiqués que lorsqu'elles sortaient habituellement aux bals des voisinages. Alors que les premières boucles apparaissaient dans leur chevelure, au milieu du brouhaha de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce qui était subitement devenu trop petite, Lydia prit la parole :

- Ah présent vous voilà riches mes chères sœurs et heureuses que moi avec mon cher Wickam ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse tout en tourbillonnant autour de ses sœurs aînées alors que celles-ci s'apprêtaient. J'espère que vous penserez à moi, vous Jane, une fois à Netherfield et vous Lizzie, une fois à Pemberley. Je suis certaine que je rendrais toutes mes amies jalouses lorsque je leur dirais que je suis invitée chez les Darcy de Pemberley en compagnie des Bingley ! Il faudra aussi que vous m'invitiez à Londres pendant la Saison ou je risque de m'ennuyer à mourir à Newcastle…

Le discours de Lydia jeta un froid dans la pièce, laissant Jane et Elizabeth mortifiées mais heureusement, Mrs Bennet, trop occupée à converser avec sa belle-sœur, n'avait pas le moins du monde prêté attention au discours de sa fille et ne put renchérir. Jane, prudente, fut la première lui répondre :

- Tu sais Lydia, nous serons sûrement très prises par nos obligations de maîtresses de maison… Au début… ajouta-t-elle pour éviter que sa jeune sœur ne prenne mal ses paroles.

- Oh cela ne vous empêchera pas de penser à moi, répliqua Lydia d'un ton décidé. Et je suis sûr que mon cher Wickam ne serait pas contre un petit supplément…

- Lydia ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons assez fait de choses pour toi ?! Ainsi que pour ton mari ?!

- Oh mais qu'est-ce que mille livres en moins pour la future Mrs Darcy ou Mrs Bingley ? Bientôt vous serez riches toutes les deux, quoi de plus normale que de partager un peu de votre fortune avec votre petite sœur ?

- Lydia ! Il suffit ! Ne sois donc pas ingrate ni insolente ! s'emporta Elizabeth, révoltée par le comportement de sa sœur. Crois-tu réellement que nous, tes propres sœurs, te laisseront dans la misère ?!

Cette fois Mrs Bennet ne garda pas le silence.

- Voyons Lizzie, comment pouvez-vous dire que Lydia est insolente ? Et ingrate en plus ? Quand on sait que c'est à cause d'un certain gentleman – aussi riche soit-il – que ma fille risque d'être dans le besoin…

- Maman ! Il ne s'agit pas de cela, s'exclama Jane pour une fois, avant que Lizzie ne réprimande sa mère pour l'allusion faite à Mr Darcy. Nous aiderons Lydia autant que nous le pourrons, seulement ce sera aussi avec le bon-vouloir de nos époux même si je n'en doute pas, assura-t-elle avec douceur calmant les inquiétudes de l'une et les désirs de l'autre.

- Mes chères enfants, je crois bien qu'il est temps pour nous de nous rendre à l'église ! s'exclama Mrs Gardiner, détendant une bonne fois pour toute l'atmosphère de la pièce. Nos maris y sont très certainement déjà ainsi que le reste des invités !

- Oh mes chères filles ! Que vais-je devenir sans vous ? s'écria Mrs Bennet tout en descendant les escaliers, précédée et suivie par toutes les femmes de la maison.

- Mais tout ira bien Maman ! Vous aurez Kitty et Mary avec vous.

- Jane a raison, renchérit Elizabeth alors qu'elle s'installait avec sa sœur dans la voiture.

Celle-ci était à présent pleine à craquer. Jane et Elizabeth avaient été les premières à monter, se glissant à l'extrémité pour froisser leurs robes le moins possible. Avaient suivi Mrs Gardiner et Mary qui dût prendre Alice sur ses genoux puis enfin la petite Camilla, Mrs Bennet ainsi que Kitty et Lydia. Le voyage ne fut pas des plus confortables mais Jane et Elizabeth n'avaient qu'une chose en tête, échangeant des regards, des étoiles plein les yeux, étrangères au brouhaha qui avait repris dans la voiture. Kitty et Lydia discutaient des dernières modes en rêvant aux toilettes que porteraient leurs sœurs aînées, Mrs Gardiner parlait avec Mary en jouant gentiment avec ses deux filles et Mrs Bennet se mêlait aux deux conversations alors que les deux futures mariées ne disaient que des brides de mots lorsqu'on leur adressait la parole, la gorge nouée à la fois par l'appréhension et l'excitation. Mais bientôt l'église de Meryton fut en vue et les paroles cessèrent de fuser dans tous les sens, laissant place à l'impatience…

**Alors quel est le verdict ? Ne me tapez pas trop fort s'il vous plaît :p ****Tout ceux qui follow mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos impressions par reviews, ne restez pas muets ! :p ****Un avant goût du prochain chapitre qui j'espère sera posté plus rapidement :**

_**Chapter 3 : Tout le bonheur du monde (le titre est susceptible de changer)**_

_**Darcy était fébrile. La plupart des invités étaient présent et assis dans l'église, seul quelques uns continuaient encore à arriver. Mais aucune trace d'Elizabeth ni de Jane. Et si jamais Lizzie ne voulait plus l'épouser à cause de ses appréhensions ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour la rassurer...**_

**Hihi, à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Sissi-Gina**

**Ps : Pour les anonymes (pas membres du site) j'ai créé une page Facebook Fanfiction Quand les oiseaux s'envolent pour suivre l'actualité de ma fiction (publication, etc...) et même pour ceux qui ont un compte peuvent me suivre:)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tout le bonheur du monde

**Chapter 3 :**** Tout le bonheur du monde **

**Hello chers lecteurs, lectrices, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'immense attente dont vous avez dû faire preuve, je crois bien que cela faisait plus de cinq mois que je n'avais rien poster. Je met beaucoup temps car j'écris avec mon cœur et pour moi écrire avec son cœur c'est quand on a de l'inspiration, j'ai l'impression que lorsque je me force à écrire, c'est mauvais. Bref sortez les violons ! ^^ J'espère en tout cas que vous penserez que ça valais le coup d'attendre aussi longtemps. Mais je vais me répéter encore :p mais je préfère prendre mon temps à vous faire quelque chose de bien plutôt que du pipi de chat qui se dit austenien ;) Voilà voilà**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent, qui me mettent dans leurs favoris (je me sens aimée ^^), qui mettent des reviews anonymes ou non (d'ailleurs je vais y répondre) car cela me fait tellement plaisir que... trop d'émotions en moi ! Merci de me faire vivre cette belle aventure (bon qui traîne en longueurs parfois je l'avoue :p mais n'est-ce pas qu'elle est belle quand même ? :)**

**Marie : je te remercie beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié :) bonne lecture**

**Amelilia : Jamais au grand jamais je n'abandonnerais cette fiction ! Je le jure sur le livre des 30 commandements du fan austenien (je vous rassure je viens de l'inventer ^^). Merci je suis contente que mon style te plaise ;) bonne lecture**

**Yvette : Merci beaucoup car je trouve que c'est ça le plus dur, écrire sans longueurs ! :) Quant à Mrs Gardiner, pas d'inquiétudes, elle a toujours eu une grande place dans le cœur de Lizzy alors je ne la met pas de côté de sitôt ! Merci de votre soutien chère lectrice assidue :) bonne lecture**

**Guest1 (je met les numéros en fonctions de l'ordre des commentaires) : Merci beaucoup, la suite est là alors allons à l'assaut de ces centaines de mots ! :) bonne lecture**

**Guest2 : Juste ciel non cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée :)) juste que l'auteure est un peu lente du cyboulo mais chut faut pas le dire...**

**helene71 : Vous m'en voyez désolé, après je trouve dommage de ne plus lire mon texte qui est complètement séparé de mes états d'âmes mais c'est à vous de juger et vous avez jugez nécessaire d'interrompre votre lecture. Vous êtes la bienvenue quand même ;)**

**Guest3 : Tonnerre de mille sabords tu viens de me donner une idée ! Merci l'ami ! Et au passage, j'ai un secret à te dire : mon journal intime se trouve dans le premier tiroir de mon placard rouge en dessous mon bureau alors peu de chance qu'il se retrouve à se balader sur fanfiction, désolé ce n'était pas le mien *contrit***

**Ne nous morfondons pas et avalons des mots camarades !**

**Sinon et bien je vous fais pleins de gros poutous poutous et bonne lecture !**

**Austennement vôtre**

**Sissi-Gina**

* * *

><p>Darcy était fébrile. La plupart des invités étaient présents et assis dans l'église, seul quelques-uns continuaient encore à arriver. Mais aucunes traces d'Elizabeth ni de Jane. Et si jamais Lizzie ne voulait plus l'épouser à cause de ses appréhensions ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour la rassurer... A côté de lui, Bingley ne valait guère mieux, son regard ne cessant de faire le chemin entre les fleurs disposées le long de l'allée et la porte en bois massif. Seuls les témoins composés d'un ami de Bingley et du Colonel Fitzwilliam paraissaient sereins. Soudain, Darcy vit Maria Lucas entrer dans l'église, glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Charlotte Collins et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent. Le pouls des deux futurs-mariés s'accéléra, sachant tous les deux que Charlotte était la demoiselle d'honneur d'Elizabeth et que la raison de sa brusque sortie était certainement dû à l'arrivée de leur fiancée respective…<p>

* * *

><p>Entourées de leurs sœurs, mère, tante et cousines, Jane et Elizabeth descendirent tant bien que mal de la voiture. Elles furent accueillies par Charlotte et Maria ainsi que par leur père qui patientait devant l'église en discutant avec Mr Gardiner et Sir William. Les messieurs s'éclipsèrent dans l'église avec Mary, Lydia, les filles de Mrs Gardiner et elle-même ainsi que Mrs Bennet non sans que les deux femmes aient serré dans leurs bras les futures mariées avec beaucoup d'émotion. Seuls Kitty, Charlotte et Mr Bennet restèrent, la première étant la demoiselle d'honneur de Jane et la seconde celle d'Elizabeth. Elles aidèrent les deux futures mariées à réarranger leur coiffure et leur robe puis elles se positionnèrent derrière Jane et Lizzie et Mr Bennet prit le bras de chacune de ses deux filles aînées. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et le cortège s'engouffra alors dans l'église, accompagné des notes de la marche nuptiale que l'orgue jouait… Bingley et Darcy qui échangeaient quelques mots à mi-voix, face à face, en attendant que la cérémonie commence, firent volte-face et ne quittèrent plus des yeux leurs fiancées qui avançaient, chacune à un bras de leur père. Jane ne savait plus où regarder tellement elle était émue, son regard passant de Bingley au bas de sa robe alors qu'Elizabeth avançait, la tête fièrement relevée et le regard étincelant, ne quittant pas des yeux ceux de Darcy. Une fois arrivés devant l'autel, Mr Bennet s'éclipsa, cachant ses yeux humides d'émotion et ses deux filles prirent place aux côtés de leurs futurs époux. Tandis que Bingley et Jane gardaient le silence à l'exception d'un « vous êtes belle » qu'il lui adressa, la faisant rougir ; Darcy dit à mi-voix à Elizabeth :<p>

- J'ai cru que vous aviez changé d'avis en ne vous voyant pas venir.

- J'aime me faire désirer, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Me croyez-vous capable de faire une telle chose à ma mère ? Elle ne s'en remettrait pas…

Darcy sourit et ce fut à ce moment-là que commença la cérémonie. L'échange des consentements arriva chargé d'émotion, suivit par les vœux et l'échange des alliances. Jane et Lizzie irradiaient de bonheur et le timide soleil de Novembre paraissait éclairer leurs seuls visages tant elles étaient heureuses. Les deux couples sortirent de l'église sous l'ovation de l'assistance qui leur jetait des pétales et des pétales de fleurs comme pour remplacer la neige, étonnamment absente à cette période de l'année. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dans une voiture toute neuve, spécialement commandée pour l'occasion par Darcy et Bingley, qui l'avaient fait décorer avec art, selon les préférences en matière de fleurs de leurs épouses. Jane et Elizabeth regardaient émerveillées toute la décoration qui avait été spécialement réalisée. Chacune regardait ses fleurs préférées – des œillets pour Jane et des roses pour Elizabeth – qui formaient un camaïeu de rose sur le carrosse. Les nouveaux mariés se tenaient amoureusement les mains tout en faisant des signes à l'assistance lorsque la voiture s'ébranla. Tous les invités prirent d'assaut les voitures, les phaétons ou tout autre moyen de transport pour se rendre à Netherfield, à la suite des deux couples, pour le grand banquet du mariage.

Ils arrivèrent tous en grande pompe au domaine où était déjà dressées décorations, table et salle de bal. Mrs Bennet était aux anges de voir à tel point l'endroit où sa chère Jane vivrait était magnifique et se réjouissait de l'instant où elle la verrait s'y établir pour de bon. Oh quelle bonheur elle aurait de dire qu'elle était la mère des bienheureuses Mrs Bingley et Mrs Darcy, maîtresses de Netherfield Park et de Pemberley ! Son bonheur dépassait l'entendement et elle le faisait savoir sans retenue à toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes au grand désespoir d'Elizabeth qui tentait d'y soustraire Darcy et tous les invités qui pourraient développer du mépris envers sa mère et donc elle-même et sa famille. Mais les efforts de la jeune mariée n'avait pas empêché quelques débordements de la part de Mrs Bennet qui mortifièrent quelques peu ses deux filles aînées…

- Oh mes chères sœurs ! Vous rendez-vous compte dans quel château ma chère Jane va vivre ? N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Et ce n'est rien à côté de ce que sera Pemberley … s'écria-t-elle à l'attention de sa sœur Mrs Philips et de sa belle-sœur Mrs Gardiner alors qu'elles pénétraient toutes trois dans la salle de réception qui accueillait tous les convives pour le repas du mariage.

- Oh oui quelle chance assurément ! renchérit Mrs Philips. Cette grande tablée est vraiment très raffinée. Croyez-vous qu'il y en a de pareilles dans les grands dîners mondains de Londres ?

- Oh mais j'en suis certaine. Quelle fortune mes chers gendres ont dû dépenser pour faire tout cela ! s'exclama Mrs Bennet en désignant de la main la pièce entière.

Celle-ci était décorée dans les tons beige doré et rosé, s'accordant parfaitement avec toutes les fleurs disposées un peu partout pour satisfaire les deux jeunes mariées qui les aimaient tant. Au centre de la pièce trônait une immense table tout aussi raffinée que le reste de la salle. La moitié du service de la table étaient estampillées des initiales de Jane et Bingley tandis que l'autre moitié portait celles d'Elizabeth et Darcy. Chaque invité possédait, juste à côté du carton indiquant sa place, une rose et un œillet. Les deux bouquets des mariées avaient été disposés au centre de la table. Bien qu'ils fussent très simples, ils avaient été élégamment assemblés par des doigts habiles et mettaient une touche de feuillage dans la salle inondée de fleurs. Au fond de la pièce, deux portes ouvertes laissaient deviner, en enfilade, la salle de bal, tout aussi décorée. Le léger brouhaha enthousiaste qui régnait dans la salle de réception car bon nombre d'invités c'était mis à converser par petits groupes, fut interrompu par l'arrivée des deux couples de la journée. Toutes les femmes se précipitèrent vers Jane et Elizabeth pour les féliciter tandis que les hommes plaisantaient avec Bingley et Darcy sur leur liberté perdue.

Ils finirent tous par prendre place autour de l'immense table avec les mariés situés au centre, Jane et Bingley d'un côté tandis que Lizzie et Darcy se trouvait de l'autre. Jane et sa sœur avait habilement manœuvré pour le plan de table et avait placé Mrs Bennet à un endroit stratégique de la table, assez loin des personnes qu'elle pourrait froisser mais point trop éloignée pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop mise à l'écart puisque celle-ci se trouvait entre Lady Lucas et Mr Philips, le tout entouré de diverses connaissances aussi elle pourrait parler sans danger. L'obstacle suivant venait du couple fraîchement marié Wickam. Jane et Lizzie les placèrent face à face, en bout de table, à l'opposé de Mrs Bennet, avec autour de Lydia les filles Gardiner et Mr Wickam fut laissé aux bon soins de Mrs Philips - dont la vulgarité n'était plus un problème vu sa distance avec les mariés – et de Maria Lucas. Le dernier « problème » de placement émanait de la personne de Mr Collins dont la servitude et la flatterie éprouvait tout le monde sauf son épouse et sa belle-famille.

Il fut donc placé non-loin d'elle, à côté d'une des filles Lucas. Darcy se trouvait en face de Jane et avait à ses côtés son épouse et sa sœur Georgiana tandis que Lizzie se tenait en face de Bingley, situé entre Jane et Mrs Gardiner, et aux côtés de Charlotte, en vertu de son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur tout comme Kitty avait pris place à côté de Jane. Bien-sûr, non-loin se trouvait Mr Bennet, Mary, Mrs Annesley et le Colonel, placé stratégiquement par Mrs Bennet qui avait insisté, aux côtés de Mary tout comme on avait placé un ami de Darcy et Bingley aux côtés de Kitty. Caroline et Louisa se trouvait face à face et pouvait alors critiquer à leurs souhaits en échangeant bon nombre de regards pour que rien ne parvienne aux oreilles de Mr Gardiner qui était situé deux places plus loin que Caroline. Quant au reste de la famille Lucas et des connaissances comme les Goulding, on les avait disposés pêle-mêle autour de la table car elles ne représentaient aucun danger pour les futures réputations des nouvelles Mrs Bingley et Mrs Darcy.

Tout se passa sans trop d'encombres, Mrs Bennet s'extasiant sur tous les plats qui passaient et faisant remarquer à toutes les dames qui l'écoutaient ou faisaient semblant de l'écouter, que ses gendres avaient dû dépenser des fortunes pour offrir tout cela. Mr Collins racontait à qui voulait l'entendre et même à qui ne voulait point l'entendre qu'il n'avait pas lu plus beau que les serments de Fordyce et qu'assurément la bibliothèque de sa protectrice contenait les plus beaux livres du Kent, Sir Lucas contait bien bas à William Goulding comment Collins entrerait en possession de Longbourn un jour, le flot de paroles qui sortait de la bouche de Lydia ne semblait que parler d'elle-même, de son bonheur, de son mariage, de son cher Wickham et de ses robes ce qui n'avait point l'air de déranger Camilla et Alice, les petites Gardiner, qui buvaient les mots de leur cousine.

Wickham quant à lui, tentait de faire comprendre à Mrs Philips qu'il avait besoin d'argent, mais celle-ci étant sourde à tout sous-entendu tellement elle était peu fine en matière de conversation, ne réussissait qu'à lui répondre avec vulgarité et à lui vanter les mérites de Netherfield un peu à la manière de sa chère sœur. Mr Hurst et Mr Philips paraissaient avoir bu plus de vin que de raison mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'épouse du premier, Louisa, qui depuis le début du repas ne cessait d'échanger avec Caroline des œillades et les deux sœurs promenaient leur regard sévère sur la foule attablée. En somme tout allait bien.

Elizabeth était heureuse tout comme Jane de voir que chaque convive paraissait prendre du plaisir à être présent et elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle vit avec quelle animation son père discutait avec ses gendres et un de leurs amis. Elle le fut un peu moins quand elle regarda les membres les plus enthousiastes de sa famille mais rien de pouvait entacher son bonheur et toute gêne ou malaise disparu au moment où elle croisa le regard de son époux.

- Etes-vous heureuse Elizabeth ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Doutez-vous vraiment de ma réponse ? lui répondit-elle amusée.

- Je préfère m'en assurer, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Il n'y a pas de femme plus heureuse que moi à présent ! Mon cher monsieur Darcy… dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que nous pourrions nous appelez plus familièrement ? lui glissa-t-il sur le même ton.

- Hum, je ne sais pas… Dans l'alcôve secrète de notre chambre peut-être… sourit-elle, presque surprise de son aplomb sur le sujet.

- Bien Mrs Darcy, c'est noté… fit-il avec un sourire charmeur avant d'être interrompue bruyamment par Mrs Bennet qui on ne sait trop comment, avait réussi à échanger discrètement sa place et à se rapprocher des deux jeunes couples.

Darcy lui jeta un regard noir à glacer le sang qui suffit comme réponse à la question de Mrs Bennet sur le coût d'une réception à Londres. Elle préféra accaparer Charlotte en lui disant qu'elle était la jeune femme la plus chanceuse de Meryton et de toute l'Angleterre en ayant été choisi pour être la demoiselle d'honneur de la toute nouvelle Mrs Darcy. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Mr Collins se leva, une cuillère à la main qu'il fit teinter contre son verre. Pratiquement tous les convives se turent et Elizabeth le regarda avec inquiétude s'éclaircir la gorge. Qu'est-ce que son cousin allait-il encore raconter ?

- Mes chers amis, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir que ma protectrice se nomme Lady Catherine de Bourgh et qu'elle est la tante de Mr Darcy ici présent…

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir pendant que Charlotte baissait les yeux, honteuse du manque de tact de son époux.

- …je suis d'ailleurs certain qu'elle vous adresse _à présent,_ ses plus sincères félicitations…

Elizabeth se retint de rire et un sourire moqueur qu'elle essaya de cacher, se forma sur ses lèvres.

- …comme moi-même je vous les adresse pour vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur et vous remercier de cette charmante réception. Mais je dois également faire une annonce qui me réjouit au plus haut point et j'attendais cette occasion spéciale pour vous l'apprendre, mais ma chère et tendre épouse attend un enfant !

Elizabeth et Darcy soufflèrent de soulagement : le discours harassant de Collins était enfin terminé. Pratiquement toutes les jeunes femmes présentes se levèrent pour féliciter Charlotte tandis que les mères parlaient avec enthousiasme à Lady Lucas et que les hommes serraient la main de Collins qui jurait par tous les saints qu'il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

- Votre cousin a toujours des manières très…particulières de faire ses discours, remarqua Darcy.

Elizabeth, tout de même un peu mortifiée que son cousin ait profité de cette occasion pour se faire remarquer ne répondit pas.

- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas jalouse qu'il vous ai volé la vedette ? plaisanta gentiment Darcy.

- Vous êtes bien taquin aujourd'hui Mr Darcy. Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Elizabeth avec un sourire.

- Ah, je ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce à cause d'une femme… fit-il mystérieux.

La fin du repas ne tarda pas à arriver et tous les convives se pressèrent dans la salle de bal qui rivalisait de beauté avec la salle de réception. Les musiciens qui s'étaient installés peu avant que les portes ne soient ouvertes, commencèrent à jouer et les deux couples fraichement mariés ouvrèrent le bal. Toute l'assemblée regardait émerveillée l'élégance et la souplesse avec lesquelles Jane et Bingley ainsi que Lizzy et Darcy se mouvaient au centre de la pièce. Même les serviteurs s'étaient discrètement arrêter pour regarder, fascinés, les deux couples qui paraissaient glisser sur des nuages tellement ils étaient en symbiose, les yeux dans les yeux et un sourire inexplicable sur les lèvres. Après un regard de connivence, d'un geste commun de la main, les deux sœurs invitèrent le reste des invités à s'avancer eux aussi sur la piste de danse.

Ils furent rejoints tout d'abord par les personnes mûres ou mariés, les jeunes gens célibataires étant plus réservés du fait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore assez leurs semblables et préférèrent attendre la deuxième danse pour pouvoir songer à inviter quelqu'un. Kitty eu de la chance que Mrs Bennet soit invitée par son frère Mr Gardiner, car même si elle tournait la tête à chaque fois dans sa direction, au moins n'était-elle pas à côté d'elle à vouloir lui trouver un cavalier. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de l'aide de Mrs Bennet car à peine les instruments se turent qu'un jeune homme avec qui elle avait brièvement conversé à table, s'inclina devant elle.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Miss Bennet ?

Kitty n'hésita qu'un léger instant et quand elle vit que Mrs Bennet discutait à présent avec animation avec Lady Lucas et Mrs Goulding, elle hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu. Elizabeth qui s'apprêtait à danser encore avec Darcy tout comme Jane avec Bingley, s'aperçut de la situation et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Jane située non loin d'elle qui tourna la tête pour regarder leur jeune sœur avec un sourire.

- Maman ne va pas s'en remettre…

- Kitty tente de la fuir depuis le début de la réception, pouffa Elizabeth. Est-il un homme honnête ? demanda-t-elle à son mari. Il me semble que c'est une connaissance à vous et Mr Bingley.

Darcy posa son regard sur le jeune homme en question et sourit. Tout en répondant à sa femme, il se tourna vers Bingley.

- Je pense que Charles pourra vous répondre mieux que moi, je ne l'ai que très peu côtoyer par rapport à lui.

- Oh Matthew est un très bon ami ! Je l'ai rencontré sur les bancs de l'université mais il s'agit aussi du fils d'un ami de mon défunt père. Malgré qu'il soit plus jeune que moi nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendus. Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth, ce n'est pas un personnage peu recommandable si telle est votre interrogation ! rit-il en se tournant vers Jane pour commencer à danser.

- Oh mais alors je n'en doute pas venant de vous ! renchérit Lizzy avec un sourire.

Les premières notes de violons se firent entendre et tous les couples se mirent face à face. En reconnaissant la musique, Elizabeth fit un sourire moqueur à son mari. Il s'agissait du morceau sur lequel Darcy et elle avaient dansé pour la première fois.

- De quoi pourrions-nous parler Mr Darcy ?

- Est-ce une règle chez vous de parler en dansant ? fit-il sur le même ton.

- Non ! Non je peux me montrer plus sociable et taciturne. Mais en cette occasion est-ce vraiment la meilleure chose ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Non en effet, répondit Darcy en se rapprochant d'elle. Croyez-vous que le bal va durer encore longtemps ? Il me tarde de n'être qu'avec vous…

- Hum j'ai bien peur encore plusieurs heures, dit-elle avec une moue faussement navrée.

- Quel dommage. Je crois que votre père est heureux, il vous regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

Elizabeth tourna la tête pour croiser le regard pétillant de son père. Mr Bennet et sa fille partagèrent toutes sortes d'émotions en échangeant un regard et Elizabeth su ce qui lui manquerait le plus lorsqu'elle partirait d'ici. A la fin de la danse, après avoir glissé quelques mots à son époux, elle se dirigea vers son père mais fut interceptée par Mr Collins qui lui demanda sans grande élégance d'être sa cavalière pour la danse suivante. Elizabeth n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser, après tout il s'agissait de son cousin. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la piste de danse, elle croisa le regard de Darcy qui se retenait de faire un sourire à la Lizzy. Il s'empressa d'aller inviter sa sœur qui discutait avec animation avec le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Mrs Gardiner.

Il se plaça aux côtés de Collins pouvant ainsi surveiller et sa femme et sa sœur. La danse avec son cousin fut la plus ennuyante du bal pour Elizabeth mais elle ne laissa rien paraître sauf lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de Darcy. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement Georgiana qui lui rapportait la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Son frère lui posait de temps à autre des questions auxquelles elle répondait gaiement. Malgré sa timidité en société, la jeune fille se montra beaucoup plus sociable ayant son frère et des gens qu'elle connaissait autour d'elle. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même société que Georgiana côtoyait à Londres lors de dîners privés. Elle se sentait mille fois plus à son aise dans cette salle de bal qu'elle ne l'aurait été dans les plus grandes et les plus prestigieuses réceptions organisées par les plus hauts personnages mondains.

Du côté de Kitty, tout se passait à merveille. Comme toutes les jeunes filles rencontrant un beau garçon, elle était sous le charme. Matthew Campbell était un jeune homme d'esprit et bien fait de sa personne si bien qu'on ne comptait plus le nombre de jeunes filles qui avaient succombées à son charme lorsque celui-ci était de passage à la capitale. Un joli sourire ornait le visage de la jeune fille alors que son cavalier venait de lui raconter une de ces aventures espérant la faire rire lorsque Lydia surgit devant eux, jalouse de l'intérêt que Mr Campbell portait à sa sœur. Malgré son statut de femme mariée, Lydia aimait toujours autant que l'on s'intéresse à elle et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre que les hommes ne l'approchaient plus à cause de l'anneau qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche.

- Alors Kitty tu ne me présente pas ? fit-elle en minaudant.

- Mais bien-sûr, murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise en baissant les yeux. Mr Campbell voici ma sœur Mrs Lydia Wickham et Lydia je te présente Mr Matthew Campbell, une connaissance de Mr Bingley.

- Oh mais je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer ! s'écria-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Moi de même, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

Lydia retira son bras, les lèvres pincées, furieuse qu'il ne lui ai pas serré la main. Mais elle se radoucit et commença à lui poser des questions.

- Et de quel comté venez-vous Mr Campbell ? J'espère du Derbyshire ! Ainsi nous pourrons nous voir souvent à Pemberley !

- Et bien pour tout vous dire … Madame, ajouta-t-il en voyant son alliance qui brillait à son doigt, je viens du Northamptonshire.

- Oh je suis sûr que c'est un comté magnifique ! N'est-ce pas Kitty ?

- Oui certainement, répondit sa sœur d'une petite voix.

- Oh allez Kitty, ne fais donc pas ta timide ! Qu'est-ce que Mr Campbell va penser de toi après ? Je suis certaine que Maman sera heureuse de voir que tu as su trouver un homme toute seule ! Bien que j'aurais pu t'aider avec mon expérience…

- Il me semble qu'une danse est sur le point de commencer, Miss Bennet venez-vous ? demanda brusquement le jeune homme voyant sa jeune amie mortifiée et rougissante qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa sœur.

Kitty saisi sans un mot la main qu'il lui tendait et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de Lydia. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas de la manière dont sa sœur s'était adressée à son cavalier et à elle-même. Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle garda la tête obstinément baissé, même lorsque l'orchestre commença à jouer et qu'elle s'avança vers Mr Campbell qui cherchait son regard.

- Ne vous tourmentez pas ainsi Miss Bennet, vous n'y êtes pour rien, lui glissa le jeune homme alors qu'un pas de danse les rapprochait.

- Ce que Lydia enfin je veux dire Mrs Wickam a dit était quand même largement déplacé, laissa échapper sa cavalière en rougissant. J'espère que vous ne croyez pas ce qu'elle a dit en dernier…

- Pourquoi ? Le devrais-je ? demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils d'un air amusé.

- Oh surtout pas ! fit Kitty en ouvrant de grands yeux et en relevant enfin la tête vers lui. Je… Je ne suis pas de ces femmes dont le seul but est de … courir les salons pour… trouver la … compagnie de la gente masculine… termina-t-elle avec difficulté. Ma sœur fait parfois preuve d'un trop grand … enthousiasme… A l'instar de ma mère d'ailleurs, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne vous a point offensé Mr Campbell ?

- Ne prenez pas cet air inquiet ! rit-il. Il en faut plus pour m'effrayer ! Londres regorge de jeunes filles aussi « enthousiastes » diront-nous, voir plus que votre sœur Lydia.

Ces paroles firent sourire Kitty et achevèrent de la convaincre que celles de Lydia n'avait en aucun cas changé le début d'amitié entre elle et le jeune homme. Pendant ce temps, Lizzy qui tentait désespérément de danser en rythme avec son piètre cavalier qu'était Collins, ne cacha pas son soulagement de voir la danse s'achever et s'éloigna vite à la recherche de son père après avoir fait signe à Darcy. Elle trouva Mr Bennet assis sur une des banquettes disposées le long des murs pour permettre aux danseurs de souffler un peu. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam avec qui il conversait se leva aussitôt en la voyant et les laissa discuter après avoir salué la jeune femme. Alors que le père et la fille discutait comme toujours avec enthousiasme sur plusieurs sujets différents, le Colonel se dirigea vers Mary qui jouait dans son coin avec la petite Alice, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

- Voulez-vous m'accordez la prochaine danse Miss Mary ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

Mary ne sut quoi répondre, personne ne l'avait jamais invité à danser surtout qu'elle ne le connaissait pas intimement. Elle se contenta de dire qu'elle devait s'occuper de la petite.

- Oh mais je suis sûr que cela ne gênera pas du tout Mrs Annesley de la garder quelques instants, fit-il en voyant la dame de compagnie de Georgiana non loin d'eux.

- Oh mais pas du tout ! s'exclama gentiment la dame de compagnie en s'approchant d'Alice.

- Soit. J'accepte donc votre invitation à danser, laissa échapper Mary d'un ton peu chaleureux en se levant.

Le Colonel plia alors le bras pour qu'elle y pose sa main et ils s'avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Mrs Bennet qui avait suivi le manège ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer à haute voix dans l'oreille de Mrs Phillips que Mary allait enfin trouver un prétendant.

- Voyez-vous cela ma sœur ? Finalement Lizzy a eu bien raison de se marier avec Mr Darcy puisque pour l'instant il n'apporte que des bonnes choses à notre famille ! Imaginez-vous ? Mary, femme de Colonel ! Comme c'est élégant ! Sans compter qu'il est le neveu de Lady Catherine de Bourgh et qu'elle lui laissera peut-être quelques biens à sa mort !

- Peut-être même séjournera-t-elle souvent à Rosings ! On dit que le Colonel s'y rend régulièrement !

- Oh quelle chance, quelle chance nous avons ! J'ai tout à l'heure aperçue Kitty qui discutait avec un beau jeune homme, c'est bien, elle a suivi mes enseignements ! Allons donc à sa recherche ma sœur pour voir s'il s'agit d'un bon parti… dit-elle sur un ton de conspiratrice en s'éloignant dans la foule avec Mrs Philips.

Après avoir dansé avec Mr Campbell, Kitty s'éloigna pour aller chercher un rafraîchissement alors que le jeune homme venait de croiser un de ses amis et discutait. Elle passa devant la banquette où sa sœur et son père était assis et en voyant sa mine, Elizabeth l'interpella.

- Tout va bien Kitty ? Tu as l'air contrarié. Tout s'est bien passé avec Mr Campbell ?

- Oh oui à merveille, sauf que… fit-elle en s'arrêtant.

- Sauf que ? demanda Lizzy en levant un sourcil.

- Lydia… répondit simplement sa sœur.

- Je vois… Allons chercher à boire ensemble, proposa-t-elle en levant. Papa, voulez-vous quelque chose ?

- Non merci Lizzy, il est grand temps que je me dégourdisse les jambes au lieu de ma langue, je vais inviter ta tante à danser.

Les deux sœurs s'éloignèrent et la plus jeune raconta en détail ce qui venait de se produire à l'aînée. Elizabeth entreprit de la rassurer.

- Rappelle-toi, Lydia est toujours Lydia et il n'y a rien à y faire. A part l'éviter et ne surtout pas devenir comme elle, sourit-elle. En plus te voilà complètement assuré du fait que ses paroles n'ont eu aucun effet sur ton Mr Campbell au vu des réponses qu'il t'a faites !

- Ce n'est pas mon Mr Campbell, protesta Kitty. Pour l'instant nous sommes juste cavaliers et bons amis.

- Et à qui vas-tu faire croire cela ? A Jane peut-être, mais certainement pas à moi ni à Maman. Tiens d'ailleurs la voilà, sauve-toi avant qu'elle te voit !

Kitty partis en riant alors que Mrs Bennet et sa sœur se faufilait entre les différents invités.

- Ah ma chère fille ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Figurez-vous que le Colonel Fitzwilliam a invité Mary à danser ! Cette pauvre sotte a failli refuser mais Dieu merci, il a su la convaincre ! D'ailleurs il me semble avoir aperçu Kitty non loin d'ici, ne l'auriez-vous point vu ?

- Pas le moins du monde Maman.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à m'éviter, je me demande bien pourquoi…

Elizabeth tenta désespérément de retenir son rire mais n'y parvient pas et Mrs Bennet la regarda d'un air couronné.

- Voyons Lizzy, peut-on savoir ce que vous trouvez de si drôle ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

- Pas le moins du monde Maman.

- Cessez donc de répéter cette phrase. Je disais donc que je cherchais Kitty car il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé un prétendant !

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là mais en effet, elle a lié connaissance avec un jeune ami de Bingley…

- Quelle bonne idée ! Est-ce un bon parti ?

- Maman vous devriez la laisser, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule…

- Voyons Lizzy, je suis sa mère : dois-je vous rappelez que vous êtes mariée et donc en sécurité, ce que vos sœurs ne sont pas !

- Maman je n'ai pas envie de me quereller avec vous à propos d'un sujet pareil, un jour pareil. Mais promettez-moi de laisser Kitty s'amuser. Jane et moi sommes là pour la surveiller et Mr Campbell est une personne parfaitement fréquentable...

- Ah je vois que vous connaissez son nom ! A-t-il une bonne situation ?

- Maman…

- Bon, bon, je n'insiste pas.

- En revanche, vous devriez surveiller Lydia, j'ai peur qu'elle ne gêne certains des convives par ses manières.

- Lizzy enfin Lydia est à présent une femme mariée qui sait se gérer toute seule !

- J'en doute… murmura Lizzy pour elle-même alors que sa mère s'éloignait vers Mrs Goulding pour lui raconter les aventures de ses cadettes.

Le moment tant attendu par Darcy arriva enfin, et après une dernière danse menée par les deux couples du jour, il fut tant pour tous ceux qui n'était pas de la famille proche de rentrer chez eux. Les mariés remercièrent chacun des convives pour leur présence au mariage. Elizabeth embrassa avec effusion Charlotte qui devait repartir dans la semaine pour Hunsford en compagnie de son époux et de Maria et qu'elle ne reverrait très certainement pas avant longtemps, tandis que le reste de la famille continuait de saluer les autres invités. Kitty dit au revoir à regret à Mr Campbell, Georgiana se montra très courtoise bien que crispé du fait qu'elle n'était pas habituée à saluer autant de personne comme si elle était chez elle.

Le flot de voitures, phaétons et calèches ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les convives sortaient et certains même continuaient de se parler d'une voiture à l'autre alors que celles-ci s'ébranlaient. Le calme revint peu à peu et l'ambiance festive qui avait duré pendant tout le banquet laissa la place à une intimité plus que bienvenue aux yeux de Darcy que toute cette assemblée avait fatigué même si ce jour avait un goût de miel pour tout le monde. Bingley non plus n'était pas fâché que les invités aient été mis dehors, préférant retrouver le calme de son nouveau cadre familial même si lui et Darcy devaient supporter Mrs Bennet. Celle-ci ordonna à toutes ses filles de monter se changer à l'étage où, prévoyante, elle avait fait apporté des tenues de rechange. Les sœurs de Bingley en firent tout autant de leur côté et Darcy fit un signe de tête à Georgiana pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait elle aussi les rejoindre l'étage pour se rafraîchir.

La troupe des filles Bennet, escortée par Mrs Bennet, se faufila bruyamment dans les longs couloirs de Netherfield tandis que Georgiana regagnait la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et où sa femme de chambre l'aiderait à se changer. Elles pénétrèrent dans une chambre où trônait un lit à baldaquins, simple mais élégant, décoré de boiseries qui rappelaient les reliefs des murs et du plafond sculpté. Il s'agissait là d'une simple chambre d'ami comme il en comptait beaucoup à Netherfield, décorée dans le même faste que si elle eut été habitée par les maîtres de maison. Aussi Mrs Bennet ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer sur la décoration et la proportion de la pièce, à la grande gêne de Jane qui en était maintenant la maîtresse de maison.

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ma chère Jane ! Regardez comment les tissus des rideaux sont somptueux ! Et le marbre de la cheminée ? Avec quelle délicatesse ces boiseries ont été sculptées ! Me voilà toute émue de me dire que vous allez habiter ici dans cette richesse et à deux pas de Longbourn en plus !

- Maman est-ce réellement nos robes ? demanda Kitty en touchant du bout des doigts le tissu d'une des robes étalées sur le lit.

- Voyons, bien-sûr que non Kitty ! Tu vois bien qu'il s'agit des robes de Jane et Lizzy que leurs maris leur ont offerts, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

- Comment ? firent les deux mariées en s'approchant, surprises.

- Ah oui, lorsque que j'ai exprimer le désir de faire amener ici quelque robes pour vous changer toutes pour le souper, vos maris ont insistés pour vous en procurer une. Ils doivent en avoir bien d'autres à vous offrir tout comme des bijoux, des tableaux, des calèches, des…

- Maman… soupira Jane.

- Bien bien, mes filles ne perdont pas de temps, vous avez à présent toutes la vie devant vous mais puisqu'il s'agit de votre dernière journée avant votre départ en lune de miel, pressons-nous ! Et vous aussi Lydia, Kitty et Mary !

Les cinq sœurs assistées de Mrs Bennet s'empressèrent de s'habiller, aidant l'une à agrafer sa robe, l'autre à replacer ses rubans et une troisième à effacer les plis qui parsemaient le tissu. Elizabeth, d'un air rêveur, se contemplait dans le joli miroir sur pied de la pièce tout en lissant sa robe entre son index et son majeur. La robe était faite dans un tissu très fluide d'une couleur bleu foncé qui apportait une gracieuse légèreté dans tous les mouvements d'Elizabeth et la rendait très élégante. De ce fait, la tenue bien que simple correspondait aisément au rang nouveau de la jeune femme puisqu'elle pourrait très bien la porter à un souper à la fois intime et mondain. Jane était élégamment vêtue d'une robe couleur vert menthe qui mettait en valeurs son teint clair et ses boucles blondes qui encadraient son visage ainsi que sa jolie silhouette. Bingley avait bien de la chance et sa jeune épouse ne tarderait pas à faire l'unanimité londonienne !

Quant aux autres demoiselles, elles revêtirent une de leurs tenues habituelles qu'elles mettaient en général lorsqu'elles allaient dîner chez des amis ou voisins. Toutes descendirent au salon et il ne manquait plus que Caroline. Alors que les hommes se mirent à discuter de leur côté, Bingley et Darcy gardant tout de même un œil amoureux sur leurs épouses respectives, celles-ci s'assirent pour discuter, Kitty et Georgiana commencèrent à converser de diverses choses, Mrs Bennet et Lydia parlaient de la manière dont Jane et Lizzy devraient vivre leur vie et Mrs Gardiner et Mary jouaient avec Camilla, Alice et les deux petits derniers, Charles et Louis.

- Tu es chez toi maintenant Jane ! sourit Elizabeth.

- Oh oui Lizzy, c'est tellement…

- Peu réaliste ? Etrange ? finit-elle en faisant rire sa sœur.

- Oui. Oui c'est vrai, qui aurait pu imaginer que nous serions à présent ici, mariées, portant le nom d'un autre que celui de notre père et sur le point de partir en voyage de noces ?

- Je suis sûr que Maman s'en doutait. Ou que du moins elle l'espérait. Elle pense qu'elle a des talents de voyance depuis qu'elle t'a envoyé sous la pluie à cheval ici-même !

- Je ne suis pas très étonnée venant d'elle, elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour nous et en particulier pour toi avec ton caractère… dissuasif ! fit Jane en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Prends garde à ne point devenir comme moi, je sens pointer l'ironie. Mr Bingley va être désarçonné et croire qu'il m'a épousée, renchérit Elizabeth.

- Je vois que vous riez bien jeunes filles ! s'exclama Mrs Gardiner avec un sourire en s'approchant de ses nièces.

- Eh oui ma tante, je tente d'apprendre à Jane à manier l'ironie. Cela pourrait lui être très utile dans la société londonienne.

- Oh je ne crois pas que j'oserais l'utiliser…

- Moi non plus, admit Lizzy. Du moins au début. Quand j'aurais étudié tous ces personnages, je pourrais leur lancer quelques piques s'ils viennent troubler ma sérénité, dit-elle mutine.

- Je ne me fais point de soucis pour vous Lizzy, sans compter que Mr Darcy sera également là pour vous protéger.

- Et vous avez bien raison ma tante car ma chère sœur ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds, reconnut Jane.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous allez profondément me manquer mes chères nièces, fit Mrs Gardiner en serrant dans ses bras les deux jeunes femmes.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas encore parties ! plaisanta Elizabeth.

- Vous pourrez venir nous voir autant que vous voudrez. Tout comme le reste de la famille. Après tout ma situation ne change pas tellement puisque que nous sommes seulement à trois miles de Longbourn.

- Je le sais bien, mais ce ne sera tout de même pas la même chose. Vous êtes à présent des femmes mariées et bientôt des maîtresses de maison accomplies, vous n'aurez sûrement guère le temps de vous préoccuper de votre tante.

Jane et Elizabeth se récrièrent.

- Je ne crois ne vous l'avoir jamais dit mais pour moi vous êtes une personne très importante ma tante. Vous êtes de ma famille certes, mais vous occupez une place particulière dans mon cœur. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, peut-être grâce à votre gentillesse et à l'écoute attentive dont vous faites preuve avec Jane et moi-même, mais vous ne serez jamais oubliée même si nous avons quantité d'autres occupations.

- Je ne pense pas à avoir beaucoup de choses à ajouter à ce que Lizzy viens de dire mais j'ajouterais que c'est avec vous que nous avons fait d'excellents séjours que ce soit à Londres ou dans le Derbyshire avec Lizzy, vous vous êtes toujours occupée de nous comme vos propres filles et c'est vous qui nous avez fait découvrir Londres en tant que londonienne. Nous aurons besoin de vous pour nous guider lors de nos premiers séjours à la capitale, sourit Jane.

- De plus je tiens officiellement à vous inviter pour les fêtes de Noël à Pemberley ! s'exclama Elizabeth.

Mrs Gardiner ne sachant que répondre à cette avalanche de mots gentils de la part de ses nièces se contenta de les serrer encore plus forts contre son cœur et de les embrasser sur le front avec des larmes émues dans les yeux. Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Caroline qui sonna le début du repas. Contrairement au banquet, le souper paru interminable à Lizzy qui fatiguée, n'aspirait qu'à se retirer dans sa chambre et Jane n'en pensait pas moins. Les conversations étaient devenues très limitées en raison du nombre relativement peu important de personnes autour de la table et du fait également que nombre de sujets avaient été évoqués lors du banquet. Darcy ignorait royalement Wickam et celui-ci faisait de même en lui lançant tout de même quelques petits regards.

A la fin du repas, Caroline proposa de se rendre aux tables de jeu. Elle fut suivi par sa sœur - Mr Hurst s'était assoupi une énième fois sur son fauteuil – par Mrs Bennet à leur grand désarroi, par Mrs Gardiner ainsi que Mr Bennet, Mr Gardiner et le Colonel. Mary et les enfants somnolaient tous à moitié sur un des sofas du salon. Darcy et Bingley se tournèrent vers leurs épouses pour savoir ce qu'elles désiraient faire. Voyant qu'elles ne cachaient plus leur fatigue, ils les laissèrent se retirer après s'être assuré que le fait qu'ils restent un moment avec les autres ne les dérangeaient pas. Elles prirent congés de tout le monde avec émotion surtout quand elles serrèrent dans leur bras Mrs Gardiner et que Lizzy dit au revoir à Mr Bennet. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent sourire et ils s'étreignirent mutuellement avec force.

Mrs Bennet poussa de fortes exclamations lorsqu'elle serra ses deux filles sur son cœur, disant sa tristesse de les voir partir de la demeure familiale, si loin d'elle mais elle se reprit en affirmant qu'elles feraient à présent parties des plus hautes sphères de la société, qu'elles porteraient les plus belles robes ainsi que les plus beaux bijoux… Ce bruyant discours ne ravit pas Jane et Lizzy qui s'empressèrent d'y mettre fin de la plus délicate des manières possible. Après ce moment chargé en émotion, elles montèrent à l'étage en compagnie de Kitty et Georgiana après avoir pris congé de tout le monde. Lydia avait préféré sans grand étonnement de la part des personnes présentes, de rester pour jouer, Wickham restant en retrait derrière elle, silencieusement. Pendant ce temps-là, Elizabeth et Jane se préparaient pour la nuit dans leur chambre respective, non sans appréhensions pendant que Georgiana s'habillait, aidée de Kitty qui était restée avec elle.

Elizabeth s'assit devant la coiffeuse de sa chambre et se dévisagea dans le miroir. « Mrs Darcy ». Que ce nom était à la fois doux et étrange dans sa bouche, surtout à présent qu'elle le portait. Elle aimait Darcy plus que tout, elle en était maintenant certaine. Peu lui importait pour l'instant le regard de la société mondaine sur leur mariage et sur elle-même, elle était encore à l'abri de tout, encore chez elle, près de sa famille et de l'homme qui partagerait désormais le reste de sa vie. Georgiana serait une alliée de taille parmi tous ceux qui la mépriserait lors de leurs futures sorties et l'amitié que lui portait sa belle-sœur avait été au-delà des espérances de Lizzy. Après un certain temps, Elizabeth fut sorti de ses réflexions par des voix qui provenaient du couloir.

Elle se leva et alla entrouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle pencha légèrement la tête à l'extérieur et aperçu une chambre plus loin, Jane sur le seuil de sa porte et Kitty et Georgiana face à elle. Les jeunes femmes étaient vêtues de longues robes de nuit sur lesquelles elles avaient passées un déshabillé en dentelle sauf Kitty qui était toujours vêtue de la robe qu'elle avait passée pour le dîner. Elles discutaient avec animation mais Lizzy ne pouvait percevoir ce qu'elles disaient. Elle sortit donc complètement dans le couloir et s'approcha de ses sœurs et de sa belle-sœur.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien bavardes, dit-elle en s'avançant avec un sourire.

- Oui, lui répondit Jane en tournant la tête vers elle. Kitty venait me souhaiter bonne nuit, elle va rentrer à Longbourn avec le reste de la famille.

- Oh, fit simplement sa sœur, prenant à présent conscience que le moment de se quitter arrivait.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lizzy, sourit sa plus jeune sœur, je suis certaine que Papa nous fera toutes lever à l'aube pour que nous puissions vous voir partir demain matin !

- Mais j'y compte bien ! rit Elizabeth. C'est donc cela la surprise de demain qu'il a évoqué au creux de mon oreille tout à l'heure.

- Seigneur que va dire Lydia ! s'exclama Jane malicieusement.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction, sourit Kitty.

- Démesurée très certainement, soupira Elizabeth.

Une femme de chambre apparu dans le couloir et annonça que Mr et Mrs Bennet ainsi que les autres invités attendaient Kitty pour rentrer à Longbourn.

- Ainsi il est temps pour nous de nous quitter, sourit Lizzy

Elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Tu es la bienvenue à Pemberley quand tu le souhaite, fit Lizzy avec gravité.

- Je vais d'abord te laisser t'y installer tu ne crois pas ? rit doucement Kitty en se tournant vers Jane.

- Je ne crois pas nécessaire de préciser que c'est aussi le cas à Netherfield, fit-elle sur le même ton. Surtout que trois miles à peine nous séparent !

- Merci milles fois mes sœurs, dit Kitty, émue.

- Quant à moi je m'engage à vous écrire dès que possible, s'exclama Georgiana avec qui la jeune fille s'était liée d'amitié depuis que la sœur de Darcy était arrivée. Mais je pense que nous nous reverrons, nous ne partons que demain soir je crois.

Kitty lui serra la main avec amitié.

- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrée en tout cas Georgiana. Espérons à demain alors ! Vous ne venez point en bas ? demanda-t-elle à ses sœurs et son amie.

- Dans cette tenue ? plaisanta Elizabeth. Je ne crois pas que ce serait très convenable…

La jeune fille serra alors une dernière fois ses sœurs dans ses bras en leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur et après un signe de la main à Georgiana, elle suivit la femme de chambre à l'étage inférieur. Jane et Elizabeth regardèrent leur petite sœur s'éloigner avec nostalgie. Le temps où elles étaient petites filles à courir dans le jardin était maintenant révolu. Après un soupir de concert, elles se tournèrent avec Georgiana.

- Vous partez donc vous aussi demain, la questionna Jane.

- Oui en effet. Je rentre à Londres avec le Colonel où je continuerais à suivre mes cours habituels et je me retirerais à Pemberley pour y passer la période de Noël.

- J'aurais hâte de vous revoir ! s'exclama Elizabeth.

- Oh ne soyez pas trop pressé Elizabeth, je crois que mon frère vous réserve une belle surprise pour votre voyage de noce. Ainsi que Mr Bingley pour vous Jane. Ces messieurs sont rendu très peu discret par l'impatience aussi ils leur arrivent d'en parler lorsque je suis présente, rit la jeune fille. Mais je ne dirais plus rien à présent, à vous de découvrir demain.

- Tout cela est bien mystérieux ma chère belle-sœur ! Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez ! s'amusa Lizzy, curieuse.

- Je pense que le mieux est d'attendre demain, dit Jane avec sagesse. Mais que cela est cruel Georgiana, nous allons trouver la nuit bien longue à présent, finit-elle en la taquinant.

- Le crois-tu vraiment ma chère Jane ? demanda Lizzy avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus qui firent rougir allégrement sa sœur aînée.

- Oh Lizzy ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ! dit sa sœur faussement en colère.

- Ne t'énerve point, sourit Elizabeth, je te taquinais tu le sais bien. Je crois bien qu'il est temps pour nous de nous coucher, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Georgiana cacher tant bien que mal son bâillement derrière sa main.

- Me permettez-vous de me retirer ?

- Mais bien-sûr Georgiana, faites comme chez vous, assura Jane.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à toutes deux, en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les deux sœurs lui rendirent la pareille mais elle eut néanmoins le temps de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Lizzy :

- Et vous êtes la femme parfaite pour mon frère, ne l'oubliez jamais.

Ce qui alla droit au cœur de Lizzy. Darcy avait dû parler quelques peu à sa sœur des craintes d'Elizabeth. Georgiana ne se rendit pas compte à tel point ces paroles réconfortèrent la jeune femme et à tel point ils la touchèrent. En revanche Jane l'avait bien compris. Et elle s'empressa de dire que sa sœur avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Ce à quoi elle répondit qu'il fallait toujours mieux n'être sûre de rien.

- Toujours aussi…

- Têtue ? termina Lizzy. Evidemment, sinon tu te demanderais qui est en face de toi à présent !

- Cesse donc de me faire rire ! Que va penser Mr Bingley lorsqu'il montera ? la gronda Jane avec un sourire.

- Il pensera que tu es contente de le voir, pouffa sa sœur.

- Lizzy ! fit Jane en riant pour de bon.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent pendant quelques instants encore puis le silence prit place. Elizabeth le brisa, un air un peu plus grave et sérieux sur le visage.

- Jane. Crois-tu que nous serons heureuses ?

- Je ne le crois pas Lizzy. J'en suis certaine.

- Comment fais-tu pour rester si sereine ?

- Je ne sais pas si je le suis vraiment mais en tout cas j'essaye de ne pas me poser trop de questions. Ce que tu ne manques pas de faire je crois… répondit-elle.

- En effet. Mais nous allons toutes deux vers une forme d'inconnu alors il faut bien que je m'inquiète un peu ! remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Pendant toute notre vie nous serons confrontées à des choses inconnues et cela vient de commencer alors tu ne pourras pas constamment t'inquiéter chère Lizzy !

- En effet ! C'est pourquoi je mettrais mon cher mari à contribution ! rit Elizabeth.

- Seigneur ! Mais que vas-tu donc faire vivre à Mr Darcy !? renchérit Jane.

- Oh quelques petits sauts d'humeur, sans plus, sourit malicieusement sa sœur.

- Moui… fit Jane, pas le moins du monde convaincue.

- En tout cas, avec toi, je ne m'inquiète guère pour Mr Bingley. Tu ne risques pas de le rendre fou, si ce n'est de toi, ce qui je crois est déjà le cas !

- Lizzy !

- Oh tu as peur qu'il t'entende n'est-ce pas ? sourit la cadette. Cela m'étonnerait que…

- En même temps, vu qu'il vient d'arriver à cet étage avec ton époux… répliqua Jane.

Ce qui cloua le bec de Lizzy qui fit volte-face, les joues soudain colorées.

- Tiens donc Lizzy je ne te croyais pas si taciturne ?... fit son aînée à son oreille.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi ai-je eu l'idée de t'apprendre à faire de l'esprit Jane ?

- Pour me protéger des vipères de Londres ? suggéra-t-elle. Quoi ? Il faut bien que je m'entraîne avec une connaisseuse…

- Le professeur rend les armes, je dois bien admettre que tu es en train de me dépasser, dit-elle alors que les deux époux s'approchaient à grand pas.

- C'est gentil, répondit Jane avec le même sourire malicieux que sa sœur.

- Je vois que le désir de discuter a pris le pas sur votre fatigue ! s'exclama Bingley, de son ton enjoué habituel.

- Enfin Mr Bingley, c'est de jeunes femmes que vous parlez, ne soyez pas étonné !

- Vous avez raison Elizabeth, avec mes deux sœurs j'aurais dû y être habitué ! sourit-il. Mais je vais arrêter de monopoliser votre conversation ou Darcy risque de me provoquer en duel !

- Vous seriez sûr de perdre Bingley, s'avança le concerné avec un sourire en coin.

- Il ne faut jamais être trop sûr de soi, Mr Darcy, philosopha Jane en souriant, pour prendre la défense de son mari.

- Ah, nous n'allons pas nous battre pour savoir qui de nos deux maris seraient les plus forts s'ils venaient à se livrer duel puisque cela n'arrivera jamais ! s'exclama Lizzy.

- Sur ces bonnes paroles de ma chère sœur, permettez aux maîtres de maison de se retirer, annonça Bingley courtoisement.

- Nous vous autorisons dans ce cas, sourit Darcy, au grand plaisir d'Elizabeth qui n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir son mari sourire, en raison de son caractère assez taciturne mais également en raison de la présence de certaines personne qui ne méritent pas d'être citées.

Elizabeth et Jane se dirent bonne nuit une énième fois, en échangeant un regard significatif de mariées le soir de leur première nuit avec leur époux tandis que les Bingley et Darcy faisaient de même, sans le regard ! Les quatre jeunes gens pénétrèrent chacun dans leur chambre car comme le voulaient les convenances les époux faisaient chambres à part quitte à se rejoindre durant la nuit par la porte communiquant entre les chambres des époux. Lizzy tournait dans sa chambre comme un oiseau en cage. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son lit avant de se lever brusquement pour aller se regarder dans le miroir.

Elle tira légèrement le col de sa chemise de nuit, lissa du plat de la main quelques plis qui venait d'apparaître et remit en place quelques mèches rebelles. Darcy allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et Elizabeth se trouvait dans un état de fébrilité extrême. Si bien que lorsqu'un léger toquement se fit entendre à la porte qui séparait leurs deux chambres, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle reprit place sur le côté de son lit, arrangea une dernière fois ces cheveux et murmura d'une voix hésitante « Entrez ! ». Darcy ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Lui aussi s'était changé pour la nuit. En s'avançant vers son épouse, il vit à tel point celle-ci était tendue et évitait son regard.

- Lizzy regrettez-vous déjà de m'avoir épousé ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Nullement Mr Darcy, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide, osant cette fois lever les yeux vers lui.

- Seigneur allons-nous donc nous appeler Mr et Mrs Darcy pour le reste de notre vie ? sourit-il.

- Non bien sûr que non, admit Elizabeth. Mais comment voudriez-vous que je vous appelle ?

- Comme il vous plaira.

- Dans ce cas ais-je raison d'utiliser William comme diminutif de votre prénom ?

- Soit, fit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Très bien, proposition acceptée ! Surtout que c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait lorsque j'étais enfant. Georgiana l'utilise de temps à autre…

- Très bien alors cela ne bouscule pas trop vos habitudes ! rit-elle. Pour moi, je crois que vous avez d'ores et déjà acquis le droit de m'appeler Lizzy, il me semble ?

- Je ne rajouterais que quelque chose.

- Ah et quoi donc ?

- Lizzy, je t'aime.

La sérénité qu'Elizabeth avait acquise en discutant avec son mari, vola en éclats et elle se mit brusquement à rougir. Darcy se rapprocha d'elle et lui releva le menton en cherchant son regard.

- M'aimes-tu également ?

- Bien-sûr que je t'aime William ! De tout mon cœur...

Darcy se pencha alors sur les lèvres de sa femme et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Après plusieurs longues heures d'attente bruyantes, il se retrouvait enfin seul avec Elizabeth. Celle-ci avait senti son appréhension s'envoler dès le moment où le baiser avait commencé et c'est à présent avec soulagement qu'elle se sentait planer dans un bien-être rassurant, dans les bras de son mari, des papillons dans le ventre qui commençaient à naître. Darcy, sachant où ce baiser les mèneraient s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, murmura contre les lèvres de son épouse :

- Lizzy si tu n'es pas prête, saches que nous pouvons attendre la lune de miel et même l'arrivée à Pemberley si c'est ce qu'il te faut. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

- Mais tu ne me forces pas William et je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre. Je t'aime et je te fais confiance, il n'y a que cela qui est important.

Rassuré par les paroles de son épouse, il l'embrassa de plus bel et il finit par la porter délicatement sur le lit. Après lui aussi enlevé ses vêtements et s'être retrouvé en tenue de nuit, il prit place aux côtés de son épouse. Elizabeth se crispa quelque peu lorsque le moment fatidique - comme aimerait certainement le dire Mrs Bennet – arriva mais son mari lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et elle se détendit, lui offrant ainsi le privilège de pouvoir dire qu'elle était sa femme, corps et âme et Lizzy découvrit après quelques instants que cela n'était pas si désagréable que cela. Un bon moment plus tard, elle finit par s'endormir entre ses bras, sereine, heureuse tandis que Darcy lui embrassait la tempe. Oui, il avait fait le meilleur des choix en épousant Elizabeth Bennet. Il l'aimait de tout son être. Et il pouvait à présent se dire qu'ils avaient tout le bonheur du monde pour eux à présent…

**Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi quand au commencement de l'écriture du chapitre 4, voici quelques extraits rien que pour vous ^^ :**

**Quand Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, réveillée par les quelques rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux somptueux de la fenêtre, elle crut d'abord à un rêve […] Elle repoussa quelques mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux fermés et osa lui caresser légèrement la joue […] « - Mr Darcy, vous mériteriez d'être privé pendant une semaine des baisers de votre épouse, fit Elizabeth, boudeuse. » […] « - En effet… Et bien dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une seule solution… » […] « - Voyons Lizzy, tu vas réveiller toute la maisonnée ! » […] « - Un instant ! » […] « - Et bien je dirais que c'est de ta faute ! » […] Les deux tourtereaux étaient près à reconsommer leur union quand on frappa à la porte. […] « - Et bien je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous vêtir si nous voulons avoir l'air présentable devant Jane et Bingley ! » [...] « - Mais puisque que je te dis qu'il est parti de ce côté-ci ! » [...] « - Comment ça il est devenu rose ?! » ... _ A suivre !_**


End file.
